Painting with Love
by Small Ghost
Summary: The White Tigers have went their different ways what will happen when Kevin's roommate decides to get a little closer
1. Default Chapter

Painting with Love  
Linky: Hi guys!  
  
Kevin: She's gone crazy guys ignore her!  
  
Linky: Hey! I resent that now I'll have to punish you! ~laugh evilly~  
  
Kevin: You can't punish me! *Puppy dog eyes*  
  
Linky: Awww I can't punish you!  
  
Kevin: ~grins evilly~ I'll do the disclaimer since Linky's in Looney Land, ~clears his throat~ Linky doesn't own Beyblade but most of all she doesn't own me! . . .Thankfully!  
Chapter one: The Most Beautiful Oil Painting!  
It had been three years since the World Tournament and the White Tigers had gone their separate ways Mariah had married Tala and had two children . . .surprisingly and Lee had gone off with a Canadian girl who he had met at the Tournament, and Gary . . .well no-one really knows what happened to him it was rumoured that he didn't have enough money to get back home to China and was still wondering around Russia living off free samples. Whilst Kevin had become an Architect and was getting paid millions, he lived in a Penthouse in a beautiful Scottish village . . .it was pretty rural but he liked it there it gave him 'Inspiration' for his world famous work, he was living with a colleague by the nickname of Shadow but her real name was well no-one really knew except Kevin. Shadow wasn't exactly what you'd call rich she was also a friend of Kai's on an account of he knew her because he was also a 'budding' architect. Shadow was about 5ft and had almost shoulder length black hair with blue tips, her skin was pale and her eyes were a dazzling blue, she had a Yin-Yang tattooed onto her shoulder and she tended to get very hyper after drinking fizzy things . . .but Kevin didn't really mind. Shadow and Kevin had met at The Scottish University of Art and had been great friends ever since . . .Shadow had once hoped they would get closer than friends but really she didn't want to blurt out her true feelings for the green-haired midget.  
  
Shadow's POV  
  
This all started one rainy autumn November to be exact. It was too rainy to do any painting, which really was a shame, but Kevin and I knew pretty well that when it rained in Scotland it blooming well rained hard. I like to do some of my painting inside but it never really feels right . . .I mean if you compare it to a warm summer in golden field with a lavender breeze when that happens you can almost feel your brush as another limb on your body painting the true beauty that some people really fail to see in life. But anyway I strolled heavily into the kitchen for some strange reason the thing that I was craving at the moment was a glass of semi-skimmed milk and a few warmly baked cookies . . . strange I know, but then again so am I!  
  
"Hey Kev!" I said brightly in my usual tone, I tried to stop myself from drooling! He was leaning against the working surface drinking herbal green tea . . .he always smells of that stuff its really beautiful he normally wears his hair up in that cute little ponytail but today its hanging beautifully over his shoulders, but his fringe still covers that one eye in that sexy way it does, Oh I'm getting all aroused just watching him. If I could explain it any better I'd say he's just like one giant oil painting, honest he's gorgeous. I could feel his radiant violet eyes cast his gaze upon me,  
  
"Hey Shadow," he replied gazing over his small cup . . . that he designed himself; he's not just a pretty face folks, oh he's intelligent and he's great looking and he's got such a great personality he's so kind I mean I was nothing before I met him. I was just a crazy kid with a dream. You see my parents died when I was very young. An Art Teacher at the Academy adopted me and took care of me, he's really nice he gave me a new name you see I was too young to remember my own name! So he called me Toruneko Valentine, he's half Japanese so he knows all that stuff but I just like to be called Shadow. Anyway back to Kevin, hey he's walking out the room,  
  
"Hey Kev, where are you going?" I ask, Crap! I hope I didn't seem like some brain-dead Kevin-wanting zombie asking him that,  
  
"Just going for a cat nap Neko," Replied Kevin coolly, Oh pet names don't you just love them? Neko is mine. My name, Toruneko means 'Wild Cat' so Neko just means 'Cat' oh he's just so beautiful if I gave him one it would probably be 'Kaiwaii Yumedake' Which is Japanese for 'My Cute Dream' I probably sound like a lovesick fan-girl saying that.  
About ten minutes later I decided I'd go to my room and study or just go on the PC, which means I would probably have to go through the living room, which I normally wouldn't fret about doing so . . .but I stopped as I reached the couch with the television blaring, I quickly and quietly turned the TV off and turned to the sofa, Kevin was sleeping on it without a shirt on. Ah he's so angelic when he sleeps he's shivering? He must be cold without a shirt on I think it would be best if I gave him my jacket so I reached over and placed it over him tucking him in honest I think I would be such a great mum. But then! I didn't have any control over my hand it slid onto his face and well I stroked his smooth pale skin I've wanted to do this for soooo long! I can see the edges of his lips twitch and pull into a smile; I hope he likes this as much as I do! I reach for a paintbrush that is at my feet and I sit down on the carpet I can't believe I'm going to paint him well it must be beautiful to paint the one you love!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Kevin: You evil person!  
  
Linky: Hee! Hee! R&R my beautiful readers I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Kevin: Flame her! Flame her please! For my sake and for yours flame her! 


	2. Violet Rush

Linky: Hi!  
  
Kevin: Noooooo! Why are you here?  
  
Linky: I love you too Kevin ^_~ I also love everyone who reviewed!  
  
Kevin: 0.o Okaaaaaaaaaay Let's get this over with Linky doesn't own me or Beyblade if she did we would have all quit by now!  
  
Linky: You're mean . . .but I still love you Kevin!  
  
Kevin: Urusai baka ona!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Painting with Love -Chapter 2: Violet Rush  
Shadow's POV  
  
My paints were lying beside my feet on the emerald green carpet my water was also laying on the floor at the other side of my feet, whilst Kevin lay on the cream couch with my black leather jacket keeping him warm. This felt so right . . .I picked the brush up and held it tightly between my thumb and forefinger. I dipped the brush into the ice cold water and smiled you know that smile that artists do before they paint a masterpiece it was breathtaking I swear just sitting watching him breathe softly. Next I was up for applying the paint to the brush I chose a violet the exact same colour as those beautiful eyes of his, and slowly ever so slowly the brush made contact with his fragile skin I slowly began my pattern just below his right eye, you know that way when you are doing face painting and at first you're a bit shaky but once you've done the first stroke you're fine.  
  
Violet is a colour that represents royalty . . .  
  
The Violet paint on his face danced and swirled around his beautiful pale as milk cheek. Violet was such a beautiful colour it was so perfect for Kevin I see purple as a royal colour which is why I chose it first you see Kevin is royally mischievous and the violet colour blends with his spirit and soul . . .I bet his soul is violet it's perfect I swear he's like a violet angel lying there . . .I can see his nose twitch this must be tickily hee! That must mean he's enjoying this! I'm so glad! I shake my head. Damn I'm getting aroused again . . .but then again who wouldn't be. I can't help but venture more I breathe in deeply and sit my paint in the water to chill while my hands and getting closer . . .I very carefully lift my jacket off him . . .I hope he doesn't wake up. . .he's so beautiful his skin is so soft and smooth I run my hand benevolently across his chest this is such a fantastic feeling my insides are tingling, I rest my head on his chest I can hear his gentle heart beat oh I could just stay like this forever! But no I must return to my painting. I pick up my brush again soaked in violet paint I run the brush from his neck down to his chest in swirling spirals somehow I now have everything I've ever wanted . . .I think it's time to change colour . . .  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Linky: I hope you are enjoying this so far! Please R&R!  
  
Kevin: I'm not! And I don't think Tala is very happy either!  
  
Linky: Why?  
  
Kevin: You made him marry Mariah! He wanted Kai!  
  
Ray: Hey I wanted Kai!  
  
Kai: O.0 okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
Linky: You can't have Kai cos he's mine too! ~Evil laugh~  
  
Ray and Tala start fighting  
  
Linky: Bye! Bye! See you in the next chapter! 


End file.
